Mobius Futa Club
by RaZoRLeMoN
Summary: This story follows Roxy, who's invited to a club full of her gender: Futanari. After discovering the explicit nature of the group and getting along with the 'members', Rouge has other plans for her.
1. OwO, you're reading this?

**Haiiii! It's RaZoR! Now, as you may have noticed word count, this is a LOOONG fanfic and it will contain lots of lewd futanari activity. I mean lots of it. Seriously, I don't think you'll be able to handle the amount of sex in here. It may not be good scenes, since I haven't really written a lemon one-shot since Sinful Magic, but you know, sex is sex and the imagination is powerful. Also, critics, hold onto your cocks and stop typing very vigorously onto your keyboards after reading this story. Yes, if there are misspelling errors, note that I wrote this on an android phone. And before those guys who call my lemons 'fantasies' starts waving their '0/5 stars' around like firefighters with their hoses, that's what lemons are: Fantasies in fanfiction. The entire purpose of them is for readers to enjoy and fap to. Can't fap to this? Go to Pornhub. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Comments, Follow, do all those lovely things for me cause you love me. Ciao! *Kisses***


	2. One-Shot

I rose up from my bed and stretched out with a yawn. I moved my messy hair from my face and stared down at my bed. I gave a sigh and laid back down, pushing the sheets down enough to let my tent throb at me. I moved my panties down and proceeded to go about my daily morning fap or else it'll bother me throughout the day. I closed my eyes and pulled out my breasts to fondle while I worked my rocket. My hands moved almost on my own and they brought great pleasure. My tail began to wag as visions of my dream girl flashed across my vision: Rouge the Bat. That hottie knew exactly how to get cocks begging for her. I pictured her big soft breasts around my meat. I saw those sexy, lustful eyes of her's and never wanted to look away, "Mmh.." I gave my knot a squeeze in one hand while stroking faster with the other. All I'm left with is fantasies that'll never come true, a few toys, and my hands. Because of my lack of friends, I masturbate on the daily. I jerk off in the morning, ride a dildo in the shower, fuck a fleshlight at night then pass out. I even fap in the bathrooms at work when I get frisky flipping burgers.

I slide my tongue along my lips and let out a moan, "Fuck.. you're harder than usual today.." I say to my throbbing meat. I get close to exploding and a blush grows across my cheeks. I clench my eyes and get ready to burst before...

*Ring* *Ring* *Bzzt*

I nearly jump outta my skin when I hear my phone ringing as loud as can be. I reach over and answer it, not slowing down, "W-what is it? I'm busy." I say, biting my lip to hide my pants of pleasure. I heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Interrupting your fap session? Mind if I come join?" I hear. It was Amy Rose, my childhood friend.

"Nn.. I'm kinda close already, Amy.." I say, definitely not telling a lie. I hear a moan or two coming from Amy.

"M-me too..started fapping as soon as I thought of you.." She moaned. Amy has always been...sticky..with me. She gave up Sonic as soon as I cheered her up one day after being rejected for the umpteenth time. We told each other lots of secrets that bonded us for life. Yet, as close as we are, we're both still virgins.

"Hehe, thinking about my dick again, girl?" I flirt, groaning a bit. To be honest, Amy is cute and all, but she spent so much of her life chasing after Sonic than me. That stops me from being with her.

She gave a moan in response, "Mmh..fuck yes..That cock is so big, Roxy.." I bite my lip harder and moan back at her. We did this often together when we weren't around each other in person. Amy accepted me as her closest friend a bit much more than anyone would.

"Let's cum, Amy..cum for me.." I moan, already spurting my hot seed all over my stomach and fingers. With that said, it turned me on to hear Amy moan my name as she reached a hard orgasm. We lay there for a bit, panting softly.

"Fun as always.." Amy says. I hear her fingers swirling around her insides teasingly, "So, excited for that thing we got invited to?" I had remembered that faintly. Yesterday, we were approached by a small bunny girl who invited us to a meeting about some club that gets together at night. Apparently, the club is structured for females only.

"Heh, yeah." I say, caressing my balls and watching my cock slide back into my sheathe slowly. I didn't miss it, cause it'll pop up again later, "Females only too. Wonder if it's a feminist movement club." Amy laughed in agreement. "Hey, wanna have a sleepover after the club?" Amy and I always have sleepovers on weekends were we watch movies, play video games, do each other's nails, etc. Most of the time, however, when the mood arises, we sometimes practice Foreplay on each other with hopes that it'll be effective to our lovers in the future. It may seem weird to you, but to us, I think it's pretty bonding. You're not close enough with your friends if you haven't seen them naked, after all. Even by accident.

"Sure!" She said. She went quiet for a bit before asking, "Hey, could we..uhm..go all the way this time?.."

I roll my eyes, "Amy, you know I can't do that. You wanted to save yourself for someone you wanted to marry, remember? You told me that." I heard nothing for a bit, concerning me, "B-but...if you want, I could finger you or something like we wanted to try."

The silence broke after a couple more seconds, "Y-Yeah, of course!..sorry, silly me.."

That's the third time Amy's asked me that. What's going on with her?

I got dressed and drove to Amy's at 9:00 pm to pick her up. I honked the horn, "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I watched her step out from her house wearing a white T-shirt with a black skirt pretty revealing on her thighs. I couldn't help but stare at her as she sat in the car with me.

"Ready to go?" She asked. She smelled of strawberries. My favorite fruit. I gave a nod and we drove off.

When we arrived at the location on the letter, it seemed empty at first. The Community Center is usually closed this late at night but there were a few cars parked in the lot. Amy held my hand as we walked to the entrance. She seemed a bit scared of the environment at night. When we entered, the main lobby was empty. The letter said to head to the elevator and head to the 4th floor, turn right and enter in the room with the velvet door. We followed the steps(the elevator ride was terrifying. Fucking hate elevators), we took the right path we saw first and saw a door on the far end with lights shining through the small window in the door. Amy hugged my arm tightly, "I don't think I wanna do this.." I couldn't help but agree. This was suspicious as fuck and the way the shadows moved towards us didn't help. I kissed her cheek, causing her to blush, "Relax, girl. I'm right here. I'll bite anyone that tries to hurt ya." I say, trying to lighten her spirits. She smiled and nodded. I take her hand and lead her to the door where I volunteered to go first. My ears perked up as I heard something familiar, "Is that..Mortal Kombat?" I say. I quickly open the door and my eyes widened. So did Amy's.

The room was small but decently sized to fit a large group. A table centered the room. On the right was a couch where three women were playing Mortal Kombat on a large flat screen. On the right was a kitchen of some sorts and snacks were laid out on the countertop. At the table, two were engaged in fucking each other's brains out. That small rabbit from before was thrusting rapidly into the back end of a larger rabbit. My eyes trailed down to see a small pair of balls smacking a larger pair.

A woman from the couch turned towards them, "Cream, it's your turn!" She said. Cream, the small rabbit replied, "I'm almost done..Nng..oh my god, Mom..your butt is so tight.."

The larger rabbit, Vanilla, moaned in response, "There you go, hunny..keep going..Mmh.." The lady at the couch hopped up and came to greet us. Her ears perked up and her purple tail swayed behind her, "Heya! I'm Blaze! Nice to see you guys made it! Over there-" she gestured to the couch, "That's Rouge and Wave and over there-" she gestured to the bunnies, "-is Cream and her mother, Vanilla." She looked at us and smirked, "Well..you must be Roxy. Rouge told us ALL about you.." I saw her lick her lips. She looked to Amy, "And it's good to finally have someone like you in the club." Amy looked at me. I looked back at her before switching my view to Blaze, "Wait..what do you mean by that?"

Blaze and the others, (except the bunnies) all stood up, smirking before pulling out cocks at us. All the sizes varied and Blaze's was rock hard. I couldn't believe my eyes. At first, I felt like an outcast for not having a pussy instead of a cock but there's a whole group of people like me? This was shocking, but amazing. Blaze giggled and started stroking herself, "Feel free to take my place on the PlayStation. I'm gonna get next dibs on Vanilla..~" With that, she walked away, joining the activity at the table. I couldn't force my eyes away from her backside till she was gone.

Amy and I sat on the couch with Rouge and Wave. Rouge the Bat was here: my high school crush was here in the flesh! And..she had a dick too? It's not surprising. Back in school, she used to have girls gossiping about how good she is in bed. I guess I'd be last one to know why. The two decided to leave their pants off, playing the game with their cocks laying on their thighs. I whispered to Amy, "They're.. so open with themselves."

Amy nodded, "Just like us. These guys must be best friends." The sound of a brutal fatality went off and Rouge cheered.

"Ha!" She said, smirking. She leans back, snapping her fingers, "Come on: you know the loser's rule.." Rouge was rock hard now. Wave scoffed in disbelief of her loss and began sucking off Rouge. She'd tilt her head back and moan with a relaxed tone before trailing her eyes to me. She seemed to gaze back me forever. Her cock grew harder and stretched Wave's beak. I always thought it was hot to see my old crush getting pleasured in front of me, but the way she looked at me was lustful. More lustful than I wanted, in fact. It was actually starting to become creepy as I watched her irises grow.

"Shit.." I whispered, blushing red. I looked over to Amy who was blushing red and looking away. She looked to be bothered by something. Not just the sex going on around us, but something else. I didn't know why nor could I understand but she's always been like this around me since Sonic told her off that day. When something lewd is going on around me or when she sees me flirting with another person, she gets this look in her eyes like she's lost something, "Amy? Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. She moved a pink spine out of her face, "Hey..uhm.." she said, "Can we leave?.." she looked at me, tears in her eyes now. I started getting concerned and brought her back to my house, saying goodbye to the orgy.

Amy was sitting on my bed, watching television. She was in no sort of clothing to cover her naked body. We always slept together in the nude. I sat next to her with some popcorn, "Hey, check this out.." I opened my phone and tapped a video we were sent. It was Blaze checking on us.

"Hey, girls!" She said, "I saw you guys l-leave early. I h-hope everything is okay!" She moved the camera to Cream's ass smacking against her hips, "Mmh.. you're missing out on the fun!" She gave Cream's ass a smack, spreading it so we could see her tight asshole getting stretched, "Mmh..look at that..I was hoping I'd get to see you two in action but who says you guys aren't getting it on right now?.." she gave a moan and groaned, "Here..watch this..~" Amy and I watched her thrust gallons of cum deep inside of her. It spurted out of her and stuck to her pelvis in thick strings, "Mmh..fuck..good girl.." She turns the camera back to herself, giggling, "Hope you guys come by tomorrow! It's Game Night and the Winner gets an ass of their choice to fuck..~ Catch you later!" The video ended.

Amy sighed, "Well...that was.."

"Something." I looked over at Amy, "Hey..what was that before? What was wrong?"

Amy blushed cherry red and shook her head, "It's nothing..fuck it." She said, laying down on the bed. I set the popcorn bowl to the side and lay with her. She scoffs, "What do you even like about her?"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "Who?"

She looked at me, "That skank, Rouge.." I shrugged my shoulders and she rolled her eyes, turning over. She covered herself up, "You're just like him.."

"Amy." I asked, "What's going on with you?" She snapped at me.

"You, dammit!" She groaned in annoyance and jumped out of bed, looking for her clothes, "I'm outta here.." I jumped up and grabbed her arm, "Amy, wait." She turned and slapped my cheek harder than anything I've ever felt. My eyes were widened in shock.

"You're such a fucking idiot, Roxy!" She growled, "Isn't it obvious by now? Can't you fucking see that it's me?! I love you, okay!? I want to be with you! I wanted you to take my virginity! I was saving it for someone I wanted to be with forever! And that someone.." she started crying, "That someone is you, dumbass!"

The room felt cold. I could do nothing but watch her bawl her eyes out. I knew it. I always knew it. I was just in denial of how she felt about me. How I felt about her. I wrapped my arms around her gently, pulling her close. She began beating on my arms trying to pull herself from my embrace but eventually, she fell into her own sorrow and bawled her eyes out in my chest, "What's wrong with me?..Am I not pretty enough for you?..Are my breasts not soft enough for you?.." I didn't answer. None of that was true. I guess the whole time, I did love Amy. More than a friend. More than a close friend.

I tilted her head up and looked her in the eyes for a bit. She gazed back up into mine. Our faces drew closer and closer till eventually our lips touched. I then pulled her close and kissed her soft lips passionately. She slowly walked forward, moving us backwards till we eased onto the bed. Our kissing turned into a lustful makeout session. Her hand travels down to my breasts and mine grasps her hips. She parts her lips away and brings her hot mouth to my nipples, taking turns licking and sucking them. I moaned and shivered in ecstasy, wanting more of Amy then ever, "Amy.." I whisper. She moves up, kissing my neck.

"Yes?"

"No more hiding your feelings..okay?" I say, rolling us over and pinning her arms down. I lick and drag my warm tongue around her breasts, "And your breasts are way better than her's.." she laughed softly and moaned.

With her hands in mine and her legs around my waist, we gazed into each other's eyes. We knew it was time. We knew what we wanted. I pushed my cock gently against her pussy, holding her hands tightly. I never imagined losing my virginity to Amy. But, oh my god, it was definitely what i needed. All this time, the love I desired lived just right around the block from me.

She smiled and bit her lip, "Take it, Roxy..make me yours forever..~" she kissed my lips softly, "And don't be gentle.."

I nodded and hesitantly pushed my hips, "Are you sure?..this might hurt..a lot-" she forced my cock in deeply, shattering her hymen. This chick is nuts. I loved it.

I felt a bit of warmth running down my balls. She was incredibly tight and super wet for me. I kissed her lips passionately, thrusting roughly and deeply. The bed gives a hard rock with every thrust. Her pussy felt so tight and warm. Her moans drove me over the edge. She reached her hands around me to grab my buttocks, squeezing them tightly. The mixture of romance and lust felt good and natural. She gave my butt a spank, moaning my name. I moaned her name right back, gripping the headboard tightly as I thrusted inside of her tight womb rapidly.

She dug her nails into my back with one hand, while the other gripped the sheets. She looked up at me, "I'm cumming, Roxy.. don't fucking stop..oh god.." I was already close too, pulling her close to me. I gave a rough pump as my cum began to fill her hole. My cum oozed from her entrance, leaking down to her ass which she used to finger her asshole, "A-ah.." she pulled her finger from her ass, bringing it to my lips. I licked off my cum, smiling happily.

"I love you, Amy.."

"I love you too, Roxy.."

The following morning, I awake because of my phone going off. A video call from Blaze. I looked over at the sleeping Amy, smiling. I answer the call to see Blaze smiling back at me, "What's up, girls? How are you guys?"

"Hey." I say, giggling. Amy snuggles up on my chest, watching the video call with me, "Morning, Blaze." She then looked at me, pecking my cheek, "Morning, babe."

I kiss her back, smiling before we turn out attention to Blaze. She biting her lip and blushing, "O-oh, you guys made up?" She asked. We nodded. "Mm..good." She turned the camera to her cock, letting us watch as she jerks off for us. Amy giggles.

"That's a big cock there, Blaze." She says, stroking my cock underneath the blankets. I bite my lip and moan softly. Blaze moans too.

"Thanks, hun..Mmh..sucks you two didn't get to play.." she waves her cock around, "Mmh..i was really hoping to give that pussy a try, if it's okay with your lover..~"

I nod at Blaze, "As long as I'm involved too." She giggles and moans, "You guys wanna see my cum?"

We nod. Blaze moans softly and groaned as her cum oozes from her cock. She licked her lips and giggled, "Mm..look at all that cum..if you guys want some, you'd better come to Game Night..~" she stood up and walked to a mirror, showing us her ass, "Maybe you'll get a piece of this, Roxy..~" she gives it a smack, "That's if you beat me..~"

Amy giggles, rolling her thumb over my tip, "Oh, we're gonna beat you..~ Then both that cock and that ass will be ours..~"

Blaze laughed, "We'll see..~" She turned back around, wagging her spent but long, thick cock at us, "See you gals tonight..~" She hung up.

Amy moved the blanket down to look at my cock while she jerked my morning wood. I reach around her to caress her ass as she stroked my red rocket, "Mm..~ Come on, Roxy..cum..~" As soon as her words slipped past her lips, my cum erupted all of over my stomach. I arch my back in pleasure and pant heavily.

Later on, our fun escaladed quickly. I was now thrusting my cock deeply inside of Amy's tender pussy which clenched around me hungrily. We moan and pant together in pleasure. The way her ass jiggled when it smacked against my hips made my heart race. Her moans drove me over the edge, "Fuck me, baby..oh god, fuck me..!" she moaned, panting like a hungry dog. I moaned in response, tilting my head back in pleasure.

I grabbed her spines and pulled them back, thrusting faster, "Oh Amy..!" I groaned. I suddenly felt something warm spray all over my cock and her walls contracted vigorously. I gave her ass a hard smack, adding a bit of pain to her orgasm. My own orgasm was approaching and I yanked my cock from her pussy. I jerked it off tightly, "Swallow this one, Amy..." She didn't hesitate to get on get on her knees. She held her mouth open, looking up at me. I held a hand on her cheek as I laid my tip on her tongue. My cum sprayed all over her mouth and tongue, causing me to shiver a bit, "W-we can't miss Game Night, Amy.." I said, petting her head as she gulped down my cum, "That's tonight, baby. We still still got hours till then..~" I smirked and she began sucking me off. I groaned in excitement and ran my hand through her spines, "Mmh..all yours.."

{Rouge's POV}

I sat on my couch with a lit cigarette in my hand. I sighed in boredom. Everything just felt old to me. I looked down at Sally, the girl I picked up at the mall again. I watched her mouth sliding back and forth along my length hungrily. At least she enjoyed this. I needed something new. Everytime I fuck, it's with the same girls. Sally isn't even close to pleasing me completely, but it was enough to satisfy me till tonight. I grabbed her head and forced it down, shooting my cum down her throat. She patted my thigh to let her go for air, but I held her down for a bit longer before releasing her. She coughed and swallowed my cum, licking it off my shaft. I paid her to do this. I told her not to stop till I say. This is the fifth time I've cummed and still I haven't been truly pleased, "Alright, hun. Take it out. You can fuck me now." She nodded and pulled her skirt down to her ankles. She puts my legs on her shoulders and slips her hard cock deeply inside my ass. It felt satisfying, but not enough. Not what I wanted. Hell, I couldn't even moan. But when I closed my eyes, taking a hit of my cigarette, I pictured her: the only one that can satisfy me. That sexy, strong Sabertooth, Roxy. I wanted her so badly. Just imagining those big, strong arms around me, squeezing me while she plunged my holes over and over again was enough to make me moan while Sally fucked me. I looked at my phone, pulling up a photo of Roxy. I reached down to stroke my cock tightly, moaning. I told the girl to go faster, almost calling her Roxy. She did so, grasping her milky tits while she pounded my ass. Oh Roxy. I must have you. I just need to do one thing. I scroll over to a picture of Amy. I needed to get her out of the way. I smirked softly with an idea, closing my phone and pulling out my tits from my shirt. I pinch and play at my nipples, thinking about Roxy fucking me all night long. I felt Sally smack my thigh teasingly. This managed to arouse me but only because I pictured another in her place, "You gonna cum, girl?"

She nods and pulls her cock out, stroking it vigorously. I stop her, "No. Inside." She seemed to blush in excitement, not hesitant to go back to thrusting rapidly into me till I felt her hot seed filling my butt, "Mmh..I will have you, Roxy..tonight, you'll be mine..~"

Later on, I gave Blaze a call. I had another cigarette in my hand. My cock rested on my thigh. She answered. I heard the sounds of smacking, "Nng.. what's up, b-boss?..damn, Vanilla.."

"I need you to win Game Night for me tomorrow. I'll pay you for the win in cash." She gasped softly and not because of the bunny.

"Seriously? How much we talking here?" She asked. I heard a loud smack, "Nng..such a sweet ass.."

"Three grand." I say, puffing a bit of my cigarette. She chuckled.

"Alright, boss. I-its a deal..nn..you wanna come over for a turn, boss? A-ah, she's so tight today.." Blaze moaned.

"No thank you. Have your fun." I hung up, sighing softly, "Amy..you should've stayed in Sonic's shadow where you were safe.."

I would go back to the couch, calling another number. My cock starts to grow hard again, "Wave? Come over, hun. I need your beak."

Hours passed and it was minutes away before our meeting tonight. Blaze was sitting next to me in my car, "So.." she started, "You want me to win then give the spoils to you?" I nodded, "And if i don't win?"

"I won't worry about it. You just aren't getting three grand."

"But isn't Amy and Roxy a couple now?" The very thought of that drove me insane inside.

"Nothing can save them inside the games and after them. Just get in there, win, then maybe you'll get a little more than three grand." I say, pulling my tights down to let my cock flop out. She bites her lip and giggles.

"Alright. You're on." She leans over and kisses my rod, dragging licks along it too. Roxy will be mine. I will stop at nothing till she's my plaything.

{Roxy's POV}

"Amy! Hurry up or we'll be late!" I shouted upstairs. I sit on the couch, looking in a hand mirror. Normally I don't do shit with my mane, but Amy fixed it up for me. Now I look like an African Princess. She braided small portions of my hair and wrapped them up in silver casings. She even made the rest of my hair wavy and voluptuous, "I preferred my hair wild.." I sighed, checking my teeth and small fangs. I was never born with large fangs but they're long enough to stab someone. Maybe hunt a deer.

Amy came downstairs, wearing a white T-shirt, black leather shorts and vest, and her large rings she wears as bracelets. She looked at me, "Ready to go?" I nodded, smiling at her.

We arrived back at the building, took the same creepy ass directions again, and made it to the club where everyone was sitting at the table naked. They were chatting at first but went silent as we walked in. Blaze greeted us, "Hey! You guys made it!" She got up and hugged us tightly. When she hugged me, I felt her cock pressing against my bulge. It was hardened, but not fully. I've always enjoyed Blaze's company. Everyone else seems so distant from us at the moment, but Blaze welcomed us with open arms. I heard a familiar voice began to speak.

"Now that everyone is here, could you too please drop your clothes and join us? It's a rule to be naked during Game Night. Quicker access." I looked for the source to see Rouge, glaring at me lustfully. Amy was right to be hateful, but there was something about Rouge that creeped me the fuck out. Not sure if it's hatefulness yet.

We did so, dropping all of our clothes off. I glanced at Rouge, who was staring at me specifically. She caught me looking at gave a wink. I shook my head to clear her from my mind and Amy and I took our seat next to Blaze. Rouge continued, "Alright, girls. Welcome to Game Night. I suppose we should tell our new girls what the stakes are. If you make it all the way to the final round, the person that loses has to do the winner's bidding for the next meeting."

A lot of thoughts ran through my head. First was Amy: she wanted me to take her virginity because she wanted to marry me. She was just scared to tell me, I assume. But when we got here and she saw how everyone was just fucking each other senseless with no care of who it is, Amy was afraid it'd be too late and she'd lose the thing she's been saving for me since our friendship began. But now that she's with me as my lover, she's not afraid anymore. It's only a theory, but telling of the way she was talking to Blaze earlier, it must be accurate at least.

Rouge looked over at Cream, "You were last year's winner, hun. You must decide our first game."

I got a weird feeling from Rouge. An evil feeling. Sure, she was sexy as could be; those big, soft tits, her juicy ass, her thick, meaty rod was enough to steal anyone she wanted. The way she was looking at me told me that was exactly what she wanted. I can't let her win.

Cream put a finger to her chin, thinking to herself before, "Oh! How about Truth or Dare?" Shit, this was definitely giving Rouge an edge.

"Alright, let the games begin. Anyone who fails to do a dare or truth is eliminated from Game Night. We move to the next challenge when everyone had a turn. You go first, cutie." Rouge said. I glared over at her. I couldn't let that bat win. She would lick her lips at me, moving her hand in a jerking motion. I growled to myself. What exactly is she planning?

Cream would look at Amy, "Miss Amy?" Amy would nod. "Truth or Dare?"

Amy smiled with competitive spirit, "Dare!" Cream giggled.

"I dare you to eat that fly on the table." Cream said. Smart girl. She figured she could throw out Amy first by giving a gross dare. Quick and easy K.O.

...Amy ate the fly.

We all stared at her, not in disgust, but in shock that she'd actually do it. Then, it was disgust, "I'm not going down that easily!" She said, smiling. Yeah, I'm gonna make she brushes her teeth before kissing me again.

I expected something sexual but that was innocent given the players. It was now Amy's turn. She looked at Blaze, "Truth or Dare?"

Blaze smiled, "Truth."

"In your opinion, who has the biggest cock in this room?" Amy asked, crossing her arms with a confident smile.

"Easy. Roxy." Everyone shifted their attention to me, looked under the table, then back up with a 'wow' all in sync. That's gonna kill some esteem in the room. Blaze looked at Vanilla, "Truth or Dare, bunny mom?"

"Dare." She'd say, smiling.

"I dare you to fuck your daughter in front of us." Blaze crossed her arms, smirking. Vanilla started to blush. Has she never fucked her daughter before? Cream fucks her so why can't she do it? Cream gulped and blushed too, laying down on the table. Vanilla started pushing herself at her daughter's ass, but she was flaccid as a hot dog. Cream was flaccid too. Blaze knew that Vanilla wouldn't be able to pound her own daughter herself, therefore, she would be eliminated. But this is kinda fucked up. They were close when Cream could please her Mom. Cream felt happy. But seeing how Cream can't even get her hard, this will attack her esteem and drag them apart, "Looks like you're out, Vanilla." Vanilla nodded, stepping away from her daughter.

I couldn't let this happen. I stood up and grabbed Vanilla's hips from behind, "Hey. You can lose a stupid game, but you will not lose the bond you have with your daughter." I reached around and started stroking her cock tightly. My other hand played with her breast.

"H-hey..Nn..oh my goodness...your hands are so soft.." Vanilla would blush and moan, dragging her hand down my face as i jerked her off. Her cock was now rock hard. Cream was touching herself to her Mom's moans, shocked by her cock being longer and harder than usual.

"Look," I said, "I'm gonna help you, alright?" I slip my own cock past her cheeks and inside her ass. I then grab her rod and guided it inside her daughter, resulting in a moan from both of them, "Just follow me and let your love move your hips, okay?.." I start thrusting deeply and slowly. Vanilla did the same into her daughter, gasping at the tight pleasure, "There you go..look how happy you're making her.." she looked down at her moaning daughter, who was gazing back up at her.

I pulled my cock out from Vanilla, resulting in her picking up speed into Cream's ass, "Mm..oh my god..my sweet little bunny..A-ah.."

I sit back by Amy, letting my cock throb hard against the table. Amy kisses my cheek, "You're such a little hero, Roxy."

I smiled at her and nodded, "Well, I know just how it feels to lose a bond with a parent." I say, keeping that thought out of my head so I didn't go into a flying rage over my past.

Vanilla and Cream were now embraced in each other's arms on the couch, covered in each other's cum. They continued to fuck; Cream was riding her cock slowly. Blaze looked over at me, nudging my shoulder, "Good job. Thought about becoming a family therapist?" She teased.

With Vanilla eliminated and Cream too busy to continue, it's down to five players. Since Blaze went last but Vanilla was eliminated, she has to go again. She looked at Wave, "Wave, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Wave said, crossing her arms, "There's nothing you can eliminate me with. I'm not that easy."

"Do the chicken dance."

"I'm out." She stood up and walked to snacks on the countertop.

Okay? Now it's down four players. Blaze gave her turn to me. I needed to eliminate Rouge, and get her outta here. I didn't know how. Well..i had a theory. But I needed her to pick truth in order for it to work, "Truth or Dare, Rouge?.."

"Truth, sexy." She chuckled. I got her this time. There's one thing about Rouge I know that can be used against her: her ears. If I knew it, her advisor, Blaze should definitely know it considering the look of concern on her feline face.

"Rouge," I said, "What exactly are you gonna do when you win?" I saw her body shiver for a second. That was part of my proof: she's hiding something. But I won't know unless her ears do what I want.

"I-i'm just gonna have one of you be my housemaid for the night or something like that." Rouge said. I looked up at her ears, waiting. After a second, her ears twitched twice. That was my proof.

"You're lying to me." I said, smiling. Rouge's eyes widened. Blaze wasn't shocked.

"What are you-"

"I used to be obsessed with you during high school, Rouge. I knew everything I needed to know: your birthday, your favorite color, your favorite foods, etc." I heard Blaze fake cough 'stalker' playfully. I continued, "I also knew how to know when you were lying. When a boy would ask you out and you said you already had a boyfriend, your ears twitched twice."

"U-Uhm..I-"

"When teachers would ask you if you had studied, you'd say yes. Your ears would twitched twice each."

"I don't know what you-"

"When people would ask you if you only liked girls, you said no. Your ears twitched twice." She began to shake a bit, growing a but angry and embarrassed, "And when I just asked you if you had something planned that you weren't telling us, and you told us something else. Your ears. Twitched. Twice."

Blaze chuckled, "Well, son of a bitch." She leaned back in the chair, sucking on a DumDum.

"You didn't tell the truth, Rouge. You are eliminated." I said. The room went quiet and everyone was shocked by the move I played. They almost looked impressed. Amy was just glaring at Rouge too.

Rouge stood up, "Alright, I know when I'm down. Congratulations, Roxy. You beat me." With a smirk on her face she walked away, sitting on the couch. I still felt her eyes glaring at me. I didn't care. I don't trust that bat one bit. I turned my head to Amy, smiling. She and I were safe from Rouge this time.

Blaze, Amy, and I were left. Blaze chose Rock, Paper, Scissors between her and Amy.

Amy and Blaze readied themselves, both of them smirking. I said go, and they threw their hands. Amy chose Rock. Blaze chose Paper, "Awe.." Amy said, "It's okay! I at least made it to the final three." She kissed my cheek, "Good luck." That was quick.

Blaze and I were glaring at each other with competitive spirit in our eyes; breasts against breasts, throbbing cock against throbbing cock. Blaze giggled, "Ready for this, Roxy?"

I chuckled softly, nodding. This was the lightning round. The game is a simple one. Amy was to do a series of different things and the first one to cum three times wins.

The match began. It was a simple round: a double handjob. Amy bit her lip as she jerked our cocks. Blaze was blushing red, giggling. She caressed her breast, looking at me with a smirk. I chuckled back at her and thrusted my hips slightly into Amy's hand, moaning softly. Amy looked up at us, licking her lips.

"Nnh..your girlfriend is good at this, Roxy.." Blaze said, panting softly.

"Y-Yeah..Nng..she and I practiced stuff like this together when we were kids." I ran my hand through Amy's hair, tilting my head back in pleasure, "Nnh.."

"Oh fuck.." Blaze bit her lip. I felt my balls tightening up. I watched Blaze's do the same. She moaned out and I did the same as our cum spurts out all over Amy.

"Blaze came first by a second." Amy said, licking my cock, "You got this, baby." That was a point for Blaze.

Amy was moaning softly over Blaze's cock while I pounded her pussy. I grabbed her jiggling butt in my hands, speeding up. Blaze thrusted her hips slowly, "Mmh..god..~" she moaned. Once again, it was close one, but we cummed nearly around the same time. This time, the point was mine. I was so happy that I pumped a few more extra thick ropes of cum inside of her.

The next game was a creative one; Amy rubbed her pussy while looking up at us on her knees. This time, we were to jerk each other off. Blaze rapidly stroked my meat and I vigorously stroked her's in return. This was a competition to see who could cum first, so why is Blaze helping me? Blaze's favorite thing is oral. She should've won last round. Was she holding back? Blaze moaned softly and stroked my cock so fast that I couldn't even see her hand. My cum launched all over Amy's face, followed by Blaze's load. That was another point for me: my 2 to her 1.

The next round was double-penetration. Blaze and I held Any between our bodies as we thrusted deeply into her pussy. I felt Blaze's hard cock against mine. I started to suck on Amy's breasts, moaning softly as I felt Blaze's cum fill her up and ooze down our cocks. My orgasm followed. We continued to thrust for a bit though, sneaking a bit of playtime into the competition. Blaze and I looked at each other, smiling.

The final round came. It was a tie-breaker. In this round, a double-ended fleshlight was wrapped around our cocks. We were to thrust against each other in order to cum. Blaze held my hips and I held her's as we fucked the see-through toy. Amy watched closely. Blaze looked at me, "H-hey..come closer.." she pulled me close to her thrusting slower than me, "You need to win... don't ask why yet, I'll tell you later." She whispered, pulling her lips from my ear. She grasped my nipples, playing with them and teasing them. Why is she throwing the game? I just nodded and let her help me cum. She moved her hand down to my ass, grasping it tightly, "Cum..come on..let me see that seed.." she whispered. I blasted all of my hot seed all over her cock and the toy, growling out in pleasure. She would pull the toy away from our cocks, stroking herself off to a hard orgasm. Her cum splattered all over my thighs as she looked up at me. She whispered again, "Me, you, and Amy at your place..we need to talk.."

Amy stood up, waving her arms, "Roxy is the winner!" Everyone began to cheer. Rouge was growling to herself, crossing her arms in salt as she looked away. Amy kissed my lips passionately, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I pulled my lips away. She was dragging her hands down to mine, "Blaze already told me we needed to talk tonight. She's riding back with us."

Later on, Amy brought us all lemonade to rejuvenate our energy from earlier. She and I sat on the couch. Blaze sat in front of us on the other sofa across a coffee table, "Alright. Now that we're alone," Blaze started, "I can tell you the truth Rouge was supposed to give."

Amy and looked at each other, then back to her. She continued, "Rouge's plan was to get Roxy to become her plaything. She really likes you." Blaze chuckled, "I mean she really really REALLY likes you, girl."

Amy asked, "So she wanted to win so she could have Roxy? But it'd only last for a night."

Blaze shook her head, "If Rouge won, she would have complete control over Roxy. Therefore, she'd take her home, collar her, and make you her pet forever."

I shook my head, "A collar isn't enough to make me submit."

"You must've forgotten. Rouge owns two strip clubs, three brothels, and a couple of taxi companies. She's richer than ice cream. Those collars are the best money can buy; they inject a pheromone into the host and it forces them to do the bidding of the one with the Master Cock."

I raised an eyebrow. "The Master Cock is a title given like a pack of wolves would have an Alpha. The only way the Master Cock can spread is if they are killed, or dominated for power."

Blaze set her glass down and continued, "She has everyone accept me under her control with a collar. That's why I'm here with you and not her." I gritted my teeth, growling a bit. I knew she was up to something. But I had no clue she had the Futa Club working as a harem. That sick bitch.

Amy grabbed my hand, "Is there something we do to stop her, Blaze?" She nodded in response.

"Well, thanks to Roxy and her wits, Rouge was foiled this time. And, as I said, there's the option of dominating her, but sex from Roxy is exactly what she wants so that won't work." Amy shook her head.

"Hey, let's not let our hopes be dropped. Anything can work if we put enough effort into it." She gave a toothy smile and hugged us. We couldn't help but chuckle in happiness. I looked at Amy's smile and an idea stretched around my brain.

{Rouge's POV. After the Game Night.}

"Harder, Mistress..!~ Fuck my ass..!~" said Vanilla as I pounded her juicy ass. I let out a growl, thinking about how Roxy lured me out like that in front of everyone. I grabbed her ears, moaning softly as I speed up. I just needed to cum and calm down before I do something I'll regret. With a yank of her ears back towards me, I let out a groan as I cummed deeply inside her. Still, not satisfied but it'll do till I have that Sabertooth. I pulled out of her ass, laying down on the bed, "Your turn, Cream. Reverse Cowgirl, like I enjoy it." I pulled out my phone, calling Wave on video chat. She answered, waving at me.

"Hey, Mistress! Need me to come help you cum before bed again?" She asked. I shook my head, showing her the little bunny bouncing on my cock, "I have that covered. I just needed to see about Tails. Is he still cooperating with us? I might need another collar."

She gave a nod.

"You might need to call him. I think he's busy." I sighed and said whatever, hanging up. I rest my hands behind my head while watching the bunny ride me. I bit my lip, thrusting up into her as I went back to thinking about Roxy. It didn't take me long after to start spurting another load of seed deeply inside of her ass. She would pull off of my spent cock and her mother would assist her in cleaning it off.

That following morning, I stepped out of my car and removed my shades, looking at the workshop resting near a beach in the distance. I walked to the door ready to knock, but the little fox boy was outside, working on that plane he and Sonic use. I joined him in the hangar where he'd slide from under the plane. His orange fur was matted with black oil stains. He looked at me, "Oh, Heya Rouge. Need something?"

"Yes." I said, "I need a stronger collar. Strong enough to break the will of a Sabertooth." Tails would cross his arms, shaking his head.

"Nope. No way. Look, the money was great, Rouge. It really helped with materials needed for my work, but I'm NOT getting involved with your weird harem antics. There's no amount of money you could ever pay me to-"

I rolled my eyes and whipped out my tits, "How about now?"

"Absolutely! I'll get right on it!" With his kitsune cock sticking out from his fur, he'd go to the work table. I sheathed my chest pillows and leaned against a wall, lighting a cigarette. If this doesn't get Roxy, nothing will.

{Amy's POV}

"Woah!" I exclaimed, "You can't be serious! Me? I can't do that!"

"Amy." Roxy said, "I know it's hard, but you heard Blaze. This is the only way. And you know why I can't do it." I looked over to Blaze, who nodded in agreement while surfing our fridge.

"Well..okay." I sighed and held my lover's hands, "I'll do it if things don't go as planned."

Blaze butted in.

"Keep in mind that she'll be after Roxy with this, so if you can't get her to submit, we'll have to find another way to set Roxy free."

I sighed, looking at Roxy with worry. Blaze continued, "In the meantime, I'd offer a threeway but my cock still hurts a bit from Game Night." I laughed a bit, trailing my hand to Roxy's crotch. She would grin and pull me close. I loved it when she'd wrap her arms around me. Roxy would hold me up against the wall with my legs around her waist. I felt her kisses trail my neck and chest as she dropped her jeans to her ankles. I felt her hard cock against my panties, which I moved out of the way for her.

"Real quick then we gotta go stop Rouge, babe.." I licked my lips, guiding her cock inside. I hugged my arms around her neck and rested my head on her shoulder as she thrusted deeply into me rather fast. My eyes gazed at Blaze's cock as she was stroking off to us. I tilted my head back against the wall, moaning out in pleasure, "A-ah..what if she..Nng..wins and takes you away from me?.." I looked in Roxy's eyes.

"She won't beat us, Amy..Mmh.." I smiled and kissed her passionately, feeling my orgasm washing over me and all over her fat cock. She grabbed my ass and gripped it tightly as she groaned in our kiss: her hot cum poured into my tight warm pussy. It felt good being filled with her love. It was so warm and comforting as it rested inside me, mixing with my juices.

{Blaze's POV}

We stood outside of Rouge's large mansion. Amy grabbed my shoulder, "This place is a bit big for one bat."

"You haven't seen the inside." I said, opening the door for us all. The interior was massive and multiple maids, nude of course, were scrambling around keeping the place clean, "Come on. I'll give you a little tour."

{Roxy's Pov}

She took us to the kitchen area first. There was a bunch of cooks, also naked, scrambling around to make dinner and meals for Rouge. There was one at a counter. A maid was jerking off her thick cock into a bowl filled with a red batter. She was moaning softly while caressing her milky tits. She looked at us, waved before returning her attention to her cock. We all watched as she milked her juicy dick. The maid let out a cry of pleasure as she shot her hot seed into the bowl. She then took a ladle to stir it around, "Did she just nut into that cake batter?" I asked. Blaze chuckled.

"Yeah. Rouge prefers cum instead of milk. She's lactose intolerant. Don't ask how many maids they need to fill a bowl of cereal." She took us to the next room, which was a large library. The room was reasonably dark. In the center sat a chair, in front of a fireplace. In between, near the chair, was a pillow.

"What's the pillow for?" Amy asked. Blaze chuckled.

"Knees." She took us to the bathroom upstairs, which was huge as hell. The bathtub was separated from a shower that was next to it. In the shower was a small shelf that held dildos sorted by size. The bathtub had vibrators.

"Wait, if the tub has vibrators and the shower has dildos, then what's in the toilet?" I asked. A maid popped her head up from the bowl of the toilet, "Hewwo!"

I slapped my forehead, "Okay, enough of this, Blaze. Take us to Rouge already."

"Alright! Alright! Jeez, so bossy.."

She took us to the Master Bedroom. Moaning was heard on the other end. I looked through the keyhole to see Rouge, pounding on one of her maids. I felt great anger surging inside of as I looked at her, so I couldn't stop myself from kicking the door open.

We had fallen into a trap.

Rouge looked over at us, still pounding her maid silly, "Well well well..~ Look who came for a visit..~" The door was forced shut by maids who were hiding behind them. I heard banging on the end from Amy and Blaze.

"Roxy!"

"Its alright!" I said, "I can take her! Find a way to get the door open-" I was suddenly zapped by a taser to the legs and arms, "A-ah!!!!" I fell to the floor, unable to move till the electrocution stopped. Before I could get to my knees, I was forced up to them and my arms were held back. Rouge had held a finger up at me, biting her lip as she started cumming inside the maid. She finished and pulled out of her, still hard as a rock. She walked over to me, licking her lips. I was so weak from the tasers that I couldn't even fight the maids holding me. I was stronger than them. That's why they aimed for my arms and legs; to restrict my strength. Rouge stroked herself off, shivering in excitement as she looked at me.

"I can't wait any longer..! Put it on her already!.." She tore off my shirt and pants while a maid clicked something around my neck. A sharp pain was felt in my skin and I winced in pain. But as it eased away, I suddenly felt.. vulnerable. I looked at Rouge stroking her cock and my own began to grow hard. There was something going on with me. Something I couldn't describe. I just needed Rouge. I needed to fuck her. I needed to pound her. I needed her to pound me too. I needed to taste her cum. I threw the maids off of my arms easily before pinning Rouge on her back onto the bed. I forced her legs apart and rammed my hard cock deeply inside of her. It felt so good. God, I needed more. I thrusted rapidly and deeply. Her loud moans and gasps sent me over the edge.

"Yes, Roxy...! Harder, faster!..Fuck me forever!.." she would dig her nails into my back and pull me in close. What was going on with me? Suddenly, everything went white.

{Amy's POV}

I punched as hard as I could against the door, hearing the two go at it, "Roxy!!! Stop!!!"

Blaze grabbed my arms, stopping me before I started tearing up.

"Amy, don't. I told Roxy of Rouge's move: she had a collar built specifically for Roxy. We knew she'd pull her into a trap and snap the collar on her. Nothing can bring Roxy out of Rouge's clutches..erm..clenches, unless someone can take the Master Cock."

"W-what are you saying?" I asked, turning to face Blaze, "You said Roxy can't do it because sex from her is Rouge's objective."

"Sex from her is what she wants, yes. But she'll never expect sex from you." Blaze said, taking my hand and running me to a nearby bathroom. A maid was in there, fingering herself on the toilet, "Hey, beat it." Blaze said, kicking the maid out before shutting the door. Blaze then started scrambling through the cabinets, looking for something. Finally, she pulled out a syringe, looking at me and plucking it, "Hold still." I shook my head backing away.

"Amy, don't make this harder than it needs to be- LOOK, SONIC'S NAKED." I turned my head quickly around, only to feel a sharp sting in my neck.

"Ow!"

"Alright, Amy. Here's the plan: we're blasting that door down, getting you inside, and YOU are going to fuck the Master Cock straight out of Rouge." She pulled off my shirt and bra, then began to undo my shorts. My crotch suddenly felt tingly and I felt a strange feeling of lust come over me. I looked down to rub my bulge in my panties, biting my li- wait..a bulge!?

Blaze pulled off my panties and out spring a long, hard pink cock. I screamed out in shock, "What the fuck, Blaze!?"

"You can't take the Master Cock without having..well you know..a cock." She stood up, readied with fire in her palms, "Be ready to stay close behind me. The maids are gonna try to stop us from going in. You got your hammer?" I nodded, pulling it from my ring bracelet.

We opened the bathroom door and Rouge shot fire at the incoming maids armed with kitchen knives and utensils. She started dancing around like a ballerina, gracefully heating the air and landing swift kicks to the attackers in our way. Blaze even got dirty and landed a swift kick to a maid's sack, making them cry out in pain and pleasure as she shot cum all over Blaze's leg before falling to the floor, "Man. She was really kinky." I smacked away the ones that weren't scorched. As we made our way to the door, I held my hammer ready then, when I finally had the chance, I swung the massive thing as hard as I could. The door shattered into many pieces and on the other side was our target.

Rouge was just blowing a load all over an unconscious Roxy, turning to us with shock on her face, "Oh crap."

I pointed my hammer at her and growled, "Let my lover go, you skank!!" She would laugh and snap her fingers. Maids came out at me, lashing their weapons. I easily smashed them all away with a single swing. I then smirked softly and dropped my hammer, "Oh Rouge?~ I have a little surprise for you..~" I stroked my new rod, moaning softly, "Mmh..this is what having a cock feels like?..wonder what it feels like inside a Bat..~" I came closer, oozing pre. She'd back away in fear, only to back right into Roxy, who grabbed her arms and forced them back, bringing Rouge to her knees. I was concerned about this. Is MY Roxy still there? Did that collar fully take over? I couldn't waste time on that. We had Rouge where we needed her.

I grabbed her hair, forcing her head back before shoving my cock down in her mouth. I felt all the air in my lungs leave me. This was so intense of pleasure. I've never guessed that I'd try having a cock. I loved it. I started thrusting deeply into her mouth, moaning out. My balls smacked against her chin as I thrusted faster, "Mmh..fuck..oh god..ooh, Rouge..A-ah.."

{Blaze's POV}

I sat behind Roxy, undoing the collar. I shook her softly, "Roxy?" She woke up slowly, looking at Amy thrusting vigorously down Rouge's throat. She smiled greatly, looking over at me, "The plan worked?.." I shrugged, "We won't know till she's done." I say. Roxy then grasped Rouge's breasts, groping them as Amy pounded her mouth.

{Amy's POV}

I pull my cock out from her mouth. She coughed out strings of cum. Even though I came, I wanted more. I looked at my lover, biting my lip, "Wanna hold her down, babe?" She nodded and forced Rouge to her back. I took her legs on my shoulders and rammed my cock into her ass. I gave a smirk and moaned softly as I thrusted rapidly and deeply, "What's wrong, Rouge?.. Don't like my cock?"

She shook her head, moaning loudly. I didn't know if we won yet, so to be sure, I wanted to see her cum. I leaned in a bit, getting nice and deep, "Cum, like a good little bitch..Nng..oh fuck.."

Rouge would struggle in our restraints to no avail, "N-no..no..A-ah..no..!..NO!!~" She started spraying herself in cum. Her eyes rolled back in her head, "Oh yes!!!~~~"

I suddenly felt a surge of power zip through my cock. I looked at Blaze for confirmation. She gave a nod, "We did it!" She said. She giggled and pulled out her cock, stroking it, "Now my friends are free from this bitch.. finally..!"

Roxy leans over Rouge, kissing me deeply. I kissed back lovingly, panting softly, "Let's keep her..and the mansion.." I said, getting close to cumming again. Roxy gave me a yes and caressed my cheek. I tilted my head back in ecstasy, "I'm cumming.." I said. My thighs began to quiver as I let out a thick load of hot cum inside of Rouge, painting her slutty walls white. I pulled my cock out and out shot three strings of cum on her stomach. My crotch began to tingle again and my long meat soon shrank down into nothing. I panted softly as I ran my hands over my pussy, "Yes! I got my snatch back! I guess that stuff was temporary."

{Roxy's POV}

We did it. Rouge had lost her Master Cock and had fallen under lust.

Later on, we called the others, removed their collars, and told them about Rouge's plans. They were all equally angry and wanted revenge. I told them they'll get their revenge sooner than they think. We kept one collar and it rests around Rouge's neck.

We kept the mansion and apologized to all the maids that were scorched by Blaze. Turns out that they were really durable. Anyway, we took the liberty to eat that cake. We tasted the cum from before and surprisingly, it was sweet and healthier than milk was.

I spent all of my time in the workout room. There were weights for squats, sets, and all kinds of things I normally do to keep my name. There was even a maid in there who was there to spot me and suck me off during break time..~

Oh! And speaking of the maids, we got them little outfits so they wouldn't have to walk around naked by using money from Rouge's safe. Yep. That's right. We got Rouge, we got her mansion, her maids, AND her money. Fuck with me and you get screwed big time.

Later that night, we called everyone over. We all sat on the couch. The bimbo-fied Rouge sat on her knees in front of us. I smirked at her, "It's Game Night, girls. Go ahead and drop your clothes so we can start..~" We all undressed in front of Rouge. She blushed brightly and her cock throbbed hungrily for something to fuck. She was visibly angry. That was the way we wanted her. All of our cocks were rock hard and oozing with pre-cum, "Tonight, we're playing a little game I like to call Revenge. Who wants to go first?" Vanilla raised her hand first, even though everyone else raised there's too, "Alright, Vanilla, you go first." Vanilla had a sexy body for her age. She looked around 40 but but her beautiful thighs, throbbing cock, and melons were enough to mix in with her MILF game. I watched her ass bounce as she stormed over to Rouge. She set her feet apart shoulder width, and stroked her cock slowly in Rouge's face. Amy knelt behind her, forcing her mouth open. Vanilla then rammed her cock all the way down Rouge's throat, resulting in a hard gag from her. She took no slow movement and went all speed and power.

"Nng..you stupid broad..A-ah.." Vanilla said, "You..Mmh..made me my sweet daughter your slaves for night on end..A-ah.." Vanilla slapped her cheek, "Well now you're gonna get what you deserve..AH!~ There it is..!~" Vanilla took a hard thrust down her throat, holding it there. I watched her balls tighten and her sphincter twitch, proving an orgasm. After a couple seconds, Vanilla pulled away, panting hard. A couple more ropes shot on her face, "Hope you burn in hell.." Vanilla walked away, sitting back in her spot.

"Alright, who's next?" Amy said, groping Rouge's boobs. She would pinch at her nipples, making Rouge shiver in pleasure. She couldn't push Amy away or even touch herself, for we bound her hands with a leather belt. Blaze raised her hand, walking over to Rouge.

Blaze was a good friend to Amy and I. We trusted her dearly. Amy licked her lips at Blaze's cock, "Can I get some of that later?~"

Blaze would chuckle, shoving her thick cock down Rouge's throat, "Nng.. Amy, you already know you and Roxy have all time access to this..~" She turned and winked at me before bringing her attention to the Bat. She closed her eyes, thrusting deeply and slowly. Rouge gagged even more painfully with Blaze taking her time, "Mmm..you know, Rouge..you have a good mouth.." she caressed her cheek, giggling, "Ah..hey, don't give me that look, balloon tits..Mmn..you took my little brother from me and sold him..this is just a little gift from him.. vengeance.." She pulled her cock to Rouge's lips, jerking her shaft nice and slow while the tip rested in her mouth, "Use your tongue, bitch.." Rouge obeyed, swirling her tongue around the tip of Blaze's cock. Blaze looked at Amy, "Hey, wanna see how much cum I can make?~" Amy nodded, petting Rouge's head with one hand while stroking her cock with the other, "Okay, Amy..Nnh..this one's for you and Roxy..fuck..!" Blaze wrapped her hands on her own breasts, watching her cock throb. We didn't notice what was going on at first until we slowly began to see Rouge's cheeks grow and swell like inflatables. Soon, cum began dripping from her mouth to the floor. Blaze pulled her cock away, jerking her cock slowly as more cum pumped out all over Rouge, glazing her face and tits like a donut. After the last string was shot, she winked at Amy before sitting down on the couch. She then leaned over to me, "Thanks for this, Roxy." I shook my head, "No. Amy is the one you should be thanking, not me. It was my plan, but it couldn't be carried out without her."

I then looked around at all of us on the sofa and picked out Cream, "You wanna have a turn, hun?" I asked. She bounced up and skipped over to Rouge. Her cute little cock was throbbing hard.

"I just wanna shoot my cum on her. I-is that okay?" She said, looking at Amy. Amy nodded and smiled. Cream went at it; stroking her cock rapidly. She would pinch at her small breast and moan, looking down at Rouge, "You're so pretty, Miss Rouge..Mmh..I hope you like my white stuff.." she said, stepping closer to her tits. Cream would shoot her load all over her breasts and shockingly, it was a lot for her size. She moaned cutely, suddenly thrusting her cock into Rouge's lips. She humped her mouth, moaning even more at her warm tongue. Cream tilted her head back and bit her lip, "This feels so good..oh goodness.." Vanilla cheered her on, making Cream smile and go faster. Soon her second load pumps into Rouge's mouth, coating her tongue with a thick blanket of sperm. She waved at Amy, "Thanks!" Then skipped away to the couch, where she sat in her mother's lap.

This time, I stood up. Wave came with me, "Amy, get her on her back." Amy forced her on her back, grinning. I took Rouge's legs, holding then up and apart as I rammed my hard meat into her pucker, "Ahh..fuck..." I watched Wave mount her chest, and she began fucking her tits. I gazed at Wave's ass as I fucked Rouge's. I even took the liberty to spank it, resulting in a giggle from Wave.

She let out a squawk and ran her hands through her hair, biting her beak, "Rouge..Nn..took my dignity..she fucked me in front of my ex boyfriends and girlfriends whom she paid to watch.."

She grasped Rouge's tits, pinching the nipples hard. Rouge started screaming in pain and pleasure, "Yeah?" Wave said, "That hurts, bitch?" She grabbed Rouge's throat tightly, fucking her tits with rapid speed; quicker than I've ever seen, "We own you now, toy.. you're ours to fuck..now be a good slut..and take my cum.." with that said, Wave fired her hot cum all over Rouge's face. I've never expected such vigorous nature from Wave. I suppose that meant I just needed to get to know these girls better. Wave walked away to the kitchen. I kept thrusting, looking down at Rouge's face of lust and desire. She looked at me, gazing back at my eyes.

"Have you learned your lesson, Rouge?" I asked. She struggled to get free but to no success. She simply just nodded. Her cock oozed precum.

"Yes, god, yes.. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt anyone..Nng..I just got lost in the power.." she would reach up at me with her bound arms, "I promise..Nng..I won't do it again.."

I didn't believe her. I slapped her hands away and smiled at Amy. Amy was already fingering herself above Rouge's face. Her juices dripped on her forehead. I grabbed Rouge's breasts, holding them tightly as my balls began to tighten and the pleasure intensity increased exponentially. Soon, my hips couldn't stop themselves as I kept cumming. Rouge came as well, firing her cum all over us. Amy reached a hard orgasm too, letting her squirt hit Rouge in the face and breasts.

We all gathered around Rouge who was panting up at us. We all formed a circle around her, jerking our cocks tightly, "Alright.." I said, "Who's about to cum?"

Everyone raised a hand. "Alright..here tonight..we gather here to form our new location for the Mobius Futa Club. Everyone have your cocks at the ready. By cumming on this slut, you are now a member of the club and promise full loyalty to your new friends." With that said, we all took turns shooting a load on Rouge's face and breasts. Blaze shot one in her mouth, petting her softly. Cream and Vanilla shot theirs simultaneously on Rouge's tits.

After everyone had their orgasm, we all looked at each other with big smiles.

This is how the Mobius Futa Club was reformed.

{Third Person POV}

Blaze yawned softly as she walked downstairs to get breakfast. She could already hear four to five maids jerking off in her Frosted Flakes and coffee. But as she lazily dragged her feet around the floor in her slippers and purple robe with a flame decal at the feet of it, she jumped at the ring of a bell that echoed throughout the house. She yawned again, headed to the front door where it was originating from. She opened the door, rubbing her adjusting eyes to the sunlight. When they did fix themselves, she was looking straight at a new face. She looked up at Blaze, holding a hand on her hip. Blaze's eyes trailed the woman. She wore a blue vest that was open, revealing lots of her tits but hid her sensitive nipples. She wore a denim skirt and her bushy tail flicked behind her. Her abs are noticeably out there, "Hi, is this the Futa Club I've been hearing about? My name is Sally Acorn. I was wondering if I could join."

Blaze nodded, a growing tent in her robe, "Y-Yeah.. come on in, Sally. I think you'll fit in perfectly."

Fin..for now.


End file.
